hi_5seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hi-5 (2017 series)
Hi-5 Series 17 was premiered on May 15, 2017 on 9Go! (by Go Kids!) and April for Nine Network in Australia. Created by Helena Harris and Posie Graeme-Evans. This was the one and only appearance of recent line to be revealed in December 14 2016, in which will succeed the Hi-5 House generation. The Season 18 (the second with this generation) it has on the 11 of March 2019, However, this season wouldn't be broadcast in Latin America, and some elements existed in the Latin version called Hi-5 Fiesta or suffered delays in dubbed copies from the Hi-5 House seasons (except Season 16). Cast * Lachie Dearing * Joe Kalou * Courtney Clarke * Shay Clifford * Bailey Spalding Puppeteers * Bailey Spalding as Chatterbox * Lachie Dearing as Jup Jup Robot * Ellen Wright Folan as Robot Tinka Hi-5 Series 17 was premiered on May 15, 2017 on 9Go! (by Go Kids!) and April for Nine Network in Australia. Created by Helena Harris and Posie Graeme-Evans. This was the one and only appearance of recent line to be revealed in December 14 2016, in which will succeed the Hi-5 House generation. The Season 18 (the second with this generation) it has on the 11 of March 2019, However, this season wouldn't be broadcast in Latin America, and some elements existed in the Latin version called Hi-5 Fiesta or suffered delays in dubbed copies from the Hi-5 House seasons (except Season 16). Cast * Lachie Dearing * Joe Kalou * Courtney Clarke * Shay Clifford * Bailey Spalding Puppeteers * Bailey Spalding as Chatterbox * Lachie Dearing as Jup Jup Robot * Ellen Wright Folan as Robot Tinka Segments *Songs Of The Week *Puzzles And Patterns: Hosted by Shay Clifford *Making Music: Hosted by Joe Kalou *Word Play: Hosted by Courtney Clarke *Shapes In Space: Hosted by Lachie Dearing *Body Move: Hosted by Bailey Spalding *Sharing Stories *The Chatterbox *The Jupsters Songs of the week * Hi-5 Dance Off (New song) * Party Street * Living In a Rainbow * Stop and Go * Abracadabra Gallery Hi-5 Party Street 2017.png|Party Street song Hi-5 Dance OFF (6).png|Hi-5 Dance OFF song Hi-5 Song (Series 17).png|Stop And Go song Hi-5 Dance OFF (7).png Hi-5 Dance OFF (3).png Hi-5 Promo - Hi-5 2017 - Making Music.png|Making Music Hi-5 Promo - Hi-5 2017 - Jupsters.png|Jupsters Hi-5 Promo - Hi-5 2017 - Sharing Stories.png|Sharing Stories Historic Members Has two so-new members as Lachie Dearing and Chris White, which formed part of the Hi-5 House Team (with Dayen Zheng, Tanika Anderson and Mary Lascaris) since early 2016, had never participated in a next season on TV, only Lachie (when replaces Stevie Nicholson) had the first external takes for the Hi-5 House Series 4 when Gabe Brown was a member which replaces Ainsley Melham, but when Gabe left without even leaving explanations, and the change affected the project, it also would possibly undermine the Malaysian company. But Lachie, Dayen, Tanika, Mary and Chris continues to shows and TV commercials normally at least until December 2016. Nine Network and Auditions In October 2016, the Nine revealed that Hi-5 back to his TV channel in which the consecrated. In 2017, would display the Hi-5 House final season, before, it was launched on Netflix in almost all over the world and displayed on Nick Jr. and Foxtel. The auditions of the new cast began on November 8-11, 2016, the exhaustive selection of the candidates between 18 and 22 years old. In the TV program called "Today" on the Nine Network, the new Hi-5 version was featured on October 27, 2016, the presenter and former member of the Hi-5 original lineup, Charli Robinson was there to talk about the auditions and its history in the series where she works for 10 years. On the last day (11), Tim Harding and Charli Robinson were there, in addition to the presence of Lachie Dearing. In December 14, 2016, it reveals the members along with Dearing: Bailey Spalding, Courtney Clarke, Joe Kalou, and Shay Clifford. All five members announced their departures and the group adopted temporary touring members for the remainder of 2018 after season 18 have their production canceled. Category:Series 17 Category:Nine Network Category:2017 Category:Nine Era Category:Original Series 14 Category:Nick Jr. Category:Netflix Category:Lachie Dearing Category:Bailey Spalding Category:Courtney Clarke Category:Joe Kalou Category:Siobhan Clifford Category:Go Channel Category:9Go! Category:Go! Kids Category:Hi-5 Topics